


The Tie Switch - Ziam

by Itsjaihdesy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, One Direction Imagines, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjaihdesy/pseuds/Itsjaihdesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Zayn and Liam walk into the Great Hall with accidentally switched ties?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tie Switch - Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> Short Imagine.  
> Male/Male.  
> One Direction Hogwarts AU.  
> Small side pairing of Niall/Harry.

"I'll see you later my Raven", Liam whispers out of breath. He kisses my cheek, rushing out of the closet we were residing in. I picked up my discarded tie, and noticed the colors were far from the one's a normally wore. "What a git," I had half a mind to stop him but strongly decided he deserved it for stuffing us into this stupid closet. "This'll be interesting," I smirk while loosely tying the red and golden tie around my neck. The walk to the Dining Hall wasn't horrible, but it got worse once i actually walked in. The murmurs becoming loud remarks, i desperately tried hiding the pink in my cheeks as I sat down. Harry came scampering over, a small smirk on his face. "Why are you wearing Gryffindor colors and the Liam Payne wearing Raven claw," he giggles. Rolling my eyes, I groan; "I felt much better about it before I walked in here, besides it was an accident." 

"Wow, the Zayn Malik is no longer feeling cocky," Harry says giggling even harder. I bury my face into my arms, hoping Liam or one of his friends would notice - just not Niall. "Shit it's Niall, not again," Harry states flustered. I roll my eye's at him, "maybe you should just confess you're in love with him Styles." He buries his head in his arms, hoping for Niall not to notice him giving out a muffled pass. "Noticed you and Liam switched ties, he's a right idiot for not noticing yet;" Niall states, flicking his eyes towards Harry and then rolling them. "How many people have noticed," I whisper. Niall shrugs, "Only a few for now." I grab his arm, "you can't say anything Liam doesn't want anyone knowing," I snap. 

He shakes me off, standing on the table dramatically; idiot. He raises his hands dramatically, "I would like to state something important he shouts." I pull at his school robes, but he slaps my hand away, "Liam Payne and Zayn Malik are fucking." Niall jumps down with triumph on his face, as Liam whips around glaring at the blonde bloke. He stomps over angrily, probably ready to give him a piece of his mind; "How'd did you find out? Did Zayn tell you," he hisses angrily as the Hall gets louder. "Liam you've literally switched ties, I think Niall is just pointing out the obvious," Harry confirms. "Thanks a lot you git, you could've punched Niall or something but instead you were hiding;" I say punching his arm. "I would've just punched him back," Niall debates.

Liam is finally shaken from his shock, laughing; "Yeah, you'd never hit the love of your life." Both Niall and Harry turn bright pink as Liam and a I chuckle at their expense. Harry runs off after a few seconds, probably trying to escape this whole awkward situation; "I'll get you back for this later," Niall snaps running after Harry. Once the two boys are gone, Liam turns to me. "I guess I shouldn't have run off so quickly," he remarks scratching his head and blushing a little. "Maybe not, but at least people can know now." I grab his muscular arm, pulling him into a small kiss; my cheeks burning as the Hall reacts. "Red looks good on you anyway," Liam smiles after pulling away.


End file.
